The Road to Recovery
by bsback1998us
Summary: The next installment from The Comeback series
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback to the meeting_

Seth and Madison walk into the rehab hospital where Jessica has been spending the past 3 months trying to recover from a mental break that caused a lot of riffs between the whole group of them. Madison figured it was just dependency. She was there to kick alcohol and drugs and come back to them but it turned out to be so much deeper than that and now, with the visits it was becoming clear that the alcohol was a call for help and it was good that they intervened when they did.

Seth: "I don't know, Maddie. I don't think she wants me here."

Madison: "She needs you here to work through her issues with you. You're not here to work out relationship issues. She's not even ready to work out her personal issues let alone dive into how she feels about you and the way she left things."

Seth: "Whatever happens in there, I am by her side through all of this no matter what. She deserves that much from me. You know, I can almost just not take anything that happened personally. It was the alcohol talking and that wasn't her in that green room just staring off into space like nobody was talking to her."

Madison: "Yeah. I know. She was pretty fucked up that night."

Seth: "Well, here goes nothing."

He knocks on the big brown door that has Jessica Mendez on a paper sign hanging from it.

Jessica: "It's open."

Seth and Madison walk in.

Madison: "Hey you."

Jessica: "Maddie, thank God you brought Seth with you. I was just talking about him earlier."

She hugs them both.

Seth: "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

Jessica: "I feel like a wrung out dish rag. I've been up and down the emotional roller coaster more times than I can count on one hand. That first month was a bitch. They wouldn't let me see anyone because they thought it would hinder my healing. What kind of stupid ass shit is that? How can talking to your loved ones hinder your healing? I'd say being locked up in this place by yourself hinders your healing."

Seth: "Well, they want you to be ready to talk to us and that first month is full of ups and downs. They don't want you to run off and hurt yourself or someone else."

Jessica: "I get it. I really do get where they are coming from, but I'm not the type to sit here alone and stew in my own emotional shit. I've never been that type. I'm expressive and I heal better when I can talk to someone about how I am feeling 24/7 not once in every whenever they feel like allowing it."

Madison: "They obviously think you are ready for us now. We've been talking religiously for at least 2 and half months now."

Jessica: "Yes and those talks are the reason I'm not bat shit crazy running around on pills. I just wish Roxy would pull her head out of her ass and return at least one of my god damn phone calls. That bitch is ignoring every time I call her."

Madison: "Do you really blame her? She was just here not that long ago and I'm pretty sure she went through the same kind of stuff you're going through."

Jessica: "She has no idea what I am going through. She has no idea if anything they are doing is similar to what they did to her. She won't talk about any of it with me. It's been like trying to talk to that plant over there in the corner. Even the plant eventually needs water or sunlight."

Madison: "She has been busy at work."

Jessica: "And you and Seth haven't been busy at work? Dean even made time to come talk to me and visit. Dean is her boyfriend and they live together. There is no excuse why she couldn't catch a ride with any of you and talk to me or at least return a text or acknowledge my messages. She's avoiding me and she knows it. There is no other reason why she doesn't come to see me."

Seth: "She'll come around eventually. It's not easy to revisit these places once you've been behind the curtain."

Jessica: "I suppose that's probably true, but there is no excuse why she isn't returning my messages or calling me. That's avoiding me at all costs. She has no intention of making things right with us. She wants to hold on to the image of me with Dean in her bed drinking Jack Daniels and making non-sensical solutions to the world's problems."

Seth: "Or maybe she is holding on to the image of you in the green room saying we were all dead to you and had no clue where you were coming from because if we did we wouldn't be trying to force you to change yourself. Remember that?"

Jessica: "I never said any of you were dead to me."

Seth: "Yes you did and you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with any of us because we wanted to help you and get you the help you needed."

Jessica: "I needed the help. Why would I push any of you away for trying to get through to me? That's not even what I remember. I remember you guys in the green room talking to me and I was drunk because I didn't want to face you or any of the emotions that were going through my head at that moment. I knew I had to talk to you one on one and I knew it was going to get heated and I could possibly lose you and at the moment, I didn't want to lose anyone. I just wanted to go back to how things were before Broken Jessica even walked into my life from that WWE writing room."

Madison: "Broken Jessica was never meant to be a stab at you or to keep you off the WWE radar. I hoped it would help you work through some of the strange things you were going through at that moment. I thought it could be an outlet for you to creatively express yourself and maybe poke a little fun at yourself."

Jessica: "It helped me poke a little fun at myself all right. It poked so much fun that people didn't even take me seriously at all. I was a huge joke out there in the ring and all of that hard work that I put in over the years went straight out the window. I was no longer the rocker who broke the glass ceiling and stole the brass rings. I was comedy relief and people hated me. That's not where I wanted to go and you knew that's not who I was and still you agreed with Charlie and any other head writer who came down and kept feeding me that broken shit even after Jeff said something to you about it being a rip off of his brother's character."

Madison: "Jeff never told me it was a rip off of Matt's character and Matt never said it either. Nobody said anything like that to me. I simply was trying to give you a new character to explore. I am sorry if it stepped on The Hardy's toes and I am sorry if it caused you more emotional pain then it did joy."

Jessica: "I forgive you. I forgive all of you and I apologize for my wrong doings and for hurting you all with my sick words. Obviously I don't think any of you are dead to me and I am grateful that you all got me here one way or another."


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

Dean: "Look, we are on a rare weekend off in Las Vegas, Nevada. You're girl just beat Finn Balor and won the Universal Championship. The past is in the past. She's forgiven us and forgot all about all that drama. She wants to move on and move forward with her career. That's why she called this her big Come Back."

Seth: "Yeah. You're right. She has forgiven and forgot all about all the drama. I think she's even forgiven her sisters for what they've done to her."

Finn: "That's not what that determined walk of hers earlier was saying at all, mate. She's a little pissed still. She basically said Roxy wasn't really supporting her when she was out there fighting me in the ring of fire."

Dean: "Why would she say that?"

Finn: "Well, from what I gather, Roxy and her have a rather checkered relationship. She feels like Roxy is fueling the rumors that are going around about me trying to steal Jess away from Seth and make her mine."

Seth: "Seriously? Why would Roxy be fueling those rumors? She's the last person on earth who needs to be talking about someone's relationship with someone on the roster."

Finn: "I don't know. It sounds like a bunch of shit that's just being thrown around to start a rival between the two of them. If Roxy and Maddie are like a family to her why throw around accusations?"

Dean: "To make sure her sisters aren't actually stabbing her in the back while lying to her face. It's a test to see if anyone cracks and when they do crack and the truth comes out, she'll write them off."

Finn: "I'll never understand why women feel like they need to test each other's loyalty like that. If she wants to know if they are starting rumors why not just say so?"

Seth: "Look how long it took Roxy to come clean about being Rubber Girl to both of them. Do you honestly think she'd come out and say "Yeah, I started the ball rolling so we could have some good publicity between us after that drama we had?" Nobody would say that out loud."

Meanwhile, Jessica and Maddie are leaving Maddie's office and run into Baily and Roxy.

Baily: "And where are you off to, Miss Universal Champion?"

Jessica adjusts the belt on her arm again making sure to show off the newly changed name plate with her name on it and her phoenix symbol on the side plates.

Jessica: "Oh, I don't know. I'm off to have a good night out on the town with my sisters of course and friends."

Baily: "Well, we could all use some fun and hugs of course."

Jessica: "Of course. I always want hugs."

Baily gives Jessica and Maddie both hugs and Jessica hugs Roxy.

Roxy: "Does this mean you're not pissed off at me?"

Jessica: "Yes. I'm over being pissed off at everyone and everything. Life is too short to be that petty. Besides, I feel I made my point. We need to go enjoy this rare weekend to ourselves."

Roxy: "Damn right we do. I am sorry I doubted you and Finn had a platonic relationship."

Jessica: "And I'm sorry I dismissed your feelings when you were trying to show genuine concern for my well- being after the ring of fire match."

Roxy: "Peace?"

Jessica: "Peace."

They shake hands and Jessica kisses the top of Roxy's head.

Roxy: "Now if I could just crack the mysterious case of "What's on Corbin's agenda" we may be making some actual progress here."

They head outside to meet up with Seth, Dean, Roman and Finn like old times.

Roman: "Hey, long time no see stranger."

Jessica: "Long time no see, old man."

She hugs him and he kisses her cheek.

Roman: "You look amazing."

Jessica: "Thank you. This is all thanks to Seth and Quad City Crossfit. He kicked my ass real good."

Seth: "I can't take all the credit, babe. It was all on you to get out of the bed and complete the work outs."

Dean felt awkward for the first time in his life. The six of them usually felt like natural friends when they were all together. But it was weird only having 5 of the six feel like home. At this point, he felt Finn was closer to him then Roxy.

Dean: "So, are we waiting on someone or are we going out as a happy little seven pack?"

Roxy: "It's eight. Baily is going out with us."

Baily: "Oh I wouldn't want to impose."

Roxy: "Nonsense. You're not imposing and besides Balor needs someone to keep him busy."

Finn starts laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Baily: "I'd be happy to join you guys."

At this point, a loud rumbling is heard and everyone turns to see a motorcycle coming down the road.

Dean: "Why is that guy coming over here? The arena is closed."

Seth: "Maybe he's picking someone up."

The motorcycle comes into the light and parks along-side the curb where they are waiting for the SUV to pick them up. It's all silver chrome and custom-made to look like a skeleton. The guy riding it is wearing a black bowler style helmet with a skull painted on it. A black duster jacket and a skull face mask to keep the bugs off his face. He steps off the bike and is wearing black leather motorcycle pants and a black t shirt under the duster jacket with black motorcycle boots.

Jessica: "Hello Mr. Dark and mysterious. Where did you come from?"

He takes off the helmet.

Roxy: "That's Corbin and that must be his new bike he said he was going to pick up today."

Seth: "That thing looks sick."

Dean: "He has expensive taste. I'll give him that."

Roman: "That's what the picture of bad ass looks like right there."

Dean damn near rolls his eyes out loud at everyone praising Corbin's new motorcycle.

Baron: "Hello ladies and gentlemen."

Finn: "Hey Baron. What's up dude?"

Baron: "Hey Finn. Where is everyone headed to?"

Jessica: "We have no plans or destination. We're just going out on the strip to enjoy a weekend off and enjoy some adult beverages and possibly gamble."

Baron: "Sounds like my kind of night."

Jessica: "Feel free to join us. Of course, you'd have to store your baby. I don't want you riding your bike drunk."

Baron: "I don't drink and drive ever."

Jessica: "That's a good motto to live by. You stay alive that way."

Baron: "One of my best friends was killed in a drunken driving accident."

Jessica: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Baron: "It's all right. The accident is public knowledge. Ryan Dunn was one of my best friends."

Jessica: "I remember hearing about that. That sucks that happened."

Baron: "Yeah. He was young too that's why I am against anyone taking the wheel after they drink."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy: "The SUV is pulling up. I say meet us at Planet Hollywood in 20 minutes."

Baron: "I'll see you all there."

He rides off to store his bike so he can join the rest of the gang. The guys get in the back seat of the SUV and the girls get in the front part. Dean is all but ready to just go off on Baron and he didn't even say anything to him. All the anger he felt from the betrayal just seemed to bubble up all over again.

Dean: "Who does he think he is anyway? I mean, he can't just Uber like a normal dude."

Roman: "Don't hate on the guy because your girl can't keep it in her pants."

Dean: "It takes two to tango. She wasn't the only one involved there. As much as I'd love to blame it all on one person or the other it's both of their faults."

Roman: "That's a different tune then what you were singing in the locker room after you confronted him."

Dean: "Put yourself in my shoes. My girl I've been with for 10 years all of the sudden gets a wild hair up her ass and sleeps with some random dude, who at the time I am working with and in a storyline rival with. Then I get swapped out in the superstar shake up and she's on the same brand as me. Now, what's more awkward, having to look at and fight with the guy she slept with or having to share a tour schedule with your Ex who was probably hoping you stayed on Smack Down."

Roman: "The Ex sharing your schedule because at least you get to take out your anger in the ring with the guy she slept with. The Ex on the other hand, you can't fight with because Raw doesn't want you mixing it up with the females."

Dean: "True and now that doesn't apply anymore. So, I guess it's a win/win with the Shield back together and all that."

Roman: "It doesn't sound like your winning though. You sound like your still hurting."

Dean "It's still fresh. This only happened 6 months ago. It doesn't just go away overnight. She waited 3 months to tell me and kept assuring me that I was crazy. It was all just a huge ploy to set up getting her Rubber Girl mask off the post before anyone noticed it. They were two separate incidents lumped into one Broken story. Then when she finally admits I was right to suspect she had actually slept with Baron and had been lying to me the whole 3 months, she didn't even sound like she was remorseful at all. It was almost like she meant to do it because she could."

Roman: "She never meant to hurt you or betray you. I'm sure it just got out of hand and she took it too far."

Dean: "I don't care. Someone who loves you doesn't step out and sleep with some random dude like that. 10 years we were together 10 long hard years without any other boyfriends for her or girlfriends for me. We didn't even think about other people. She never once spoke of going out on me. Now, all of the sudden, she just gets this need to fuck some random stranger? I'm not buying it. There was another reason behind her sleeping with Baron and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Roman: "Dude, if she had another reason for sleeping with Baron, why should you even care? According to you, she betrayed a 10 year relationship with her ride or die dude. If it was more than just getting caught up then maybe you are better off apart."

Dean: "Maybe I just need to sit down and seriously talk to her and we can work it out. I just don't think I can ever believe in her again. Once someone betrays your trust, you tend to stay angry and it tends to ruin a relationship. The hell if I ever will be comfortable with her and Baron even saying "hi" to each other let alone working together. Every time his face comes up I'm going to remember the two of them together and all that anger will come rushing back just like it did tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Roman: "I feel you. That's not the way to live."

Dean: "Yeah. I'm not going to do that to her or us."

Meanwhile,

Jessica: "What is up with Baron? Are you two an item now?"

Roxy: "Nope. We aren't an item and we're just friends. I enjoy his company. I wish I never had sex with him because it complicated everything including his relationship with Dean."

Jessica: "What were you thinking anyway?"

Roxy: "I just wanted his body. That's all I wanted. Quick one time commitments free fuck. That's all it was and that's all it ever will be. He's an awesome dude and I love having fun with him. I miss Dean and I miss the way we were."

Jessica: "That's what happens when you take a risk like that. You betrayed his trust and he took it as a fuck you. He wants an answer to why you slept with Baron in the first place. You've loved Dean for 10 years and out of the blue you just drop your panties for some other dude. He wants answers."

Roxy: "He wants answers to why I slept with Baron. I slept with Baron because I was horny. I thought with my sex not my brain. Guys do it all the time."

Jessica: "Yes guys do. You're not a guy and you don't just fuck random guys like that."

Roxy: "I know and stabbing Dean in the heart is not something you will ever come back from. Sad but it's true."

Jessica: "See? You do understand."

Roxy: "Unfortunately I do know and Dean and I know he has trust issues and what I did just destroyed the trust he had in me."

Back with the guys,

Roman: "You seriously just need to talk to her and stop acting like you two don't exist. That's not resolving anything."

Dean: "You're right. It's not."

He leans forward where Roxy is sitting in the front set of seats.

Dean: "Hey Roxy."

Roxy: "You do speak to me. What's up, Dean?"

Dean: "Can we talk?"

Roxy: "Yeah. Should I hop back there with you and Roman or just turn around?"

Dean: "Turn around."

She turns to face him.

Roxy: "May I help you?"

Dean: "I want to ask you a serious question and I'd like an honest answer."

Roxy: "I've got a lot of honest answers to many questions."

Dean: "What made you want to sleep with Corbin? Seriously, other then hormones of course."

Roxy: "Seriously, I got caught up in the broken story magic. I felt like I wanted him and he wanted me so we jumped each other under the ring. I didn't mean to leave my mask on the pole and I didn't mean for him to become public enemy number one. I'm stupid and never should've slept with him. I do regret everything that happened and I miss the way you and I were. I lost my best friend and my lover all in one night."

Dean: "I miss you too and I wish we could go back to the way things we're, but every time I see Corbin it makes me pissed off all over again and I want to sock him square in his face. I can't help it. If it wasn't for him you and I would still be together and the trust would still be there. He took that away that night and I despise him for it."

Roxy: "I'm guilty in this too. Don't blame Corbin for my wrong doing."

Dean: "I blame you both because you both were wrong. It takes two to tango and I can't deny that."

Roxy: "No. You can't deny I'm guilty too and neither can I. I am sorry I hurt you like that. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Dean: "I don't know. You betrayed my trust, babe. I can't just forgive that. You know how I feel about people breaking my trust."

Roxy: "I'm not asking you to trust me again. I know the odds of that happening aren't in my favor. I don't expect it to just go back to the way things were."

Dean: "I don't see how I can forgive what you did without trust. It's not possible."

Roxy: "I'm sorry all of this happened."

Dean: "Me too. I can forgive the situation and I can understand getting caught up in a moment and just wanting a one time thing. I get it and I get the motivation behind it. I've gotten caught up before and I've done stupid things. But I never betrayed your trust like that. I don't deserve that."


	6. Chapter 6

I feel it was premeditated and you wanted him. That's why you jumped him under the ring. You wanted what Corbin had and I'm obviously not enough for you. You had to go somewhere else and get more like a greedy little kid in the candy store. You just never thought I'd be smart enough to figure it out or ask the right questions to the right person. Corbin was more than willing to be honest with me and share everything. Hell, I could probably even consider him a friend because he tried to tell me that you and I needed to talk and get our stories straight because what I was coming at him with wasn't what you were saying."

Roxy: "It wasn't premeditated. I admit that I was sexually attracted to him and wanted him. I admit that. I admit that I was greedy and I didn't consider your feelings. I am sorry you had to go through this. I don't know what else to say."

Dean: "Don't say anything then. You obviously have said all you can. The fact that you were sexually attracted to him says it all."

Roxy: "You mean to tell me your not sexually attractive to anyone else."

Dean: "I never said that. I am a human being. This is about you betraying me and crushing my trust not being sexually attracted to someone. It would be different if that's all this was."

Roxy: "Yeah. I know. I'm starting to get that loud and clear."

The drive went on for a few minutes more. The tension seemed to ease a little bit. Dean had his answers he was looking for but that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Now Roxy felt the awkwardness because he never really forgave her one way or the other. Dean felt like he wanted to forgive her and he wanted her back, but he didn't want their relationship to be one without trust. Finally the SUV arrived at Planet Hollywood and everyone piled out.

Jessica: "Are you all right?"

Roxy: "Meh, I'm better now that I'm out of the car and away from that tension. I apologized and the ball is in his court. He all but said there is no relationship to salvage because there is no trust and there never will be."

Jessica: "That's exactly why I asked if your ok. I know that had to hurt to hear out loud."

Roxy: "I sort of knew it was coming. So I can't say I was surprised that he said that or felt that way. He wanted to be 100 percent honest and I was."

Jessica: "True. He did say that. Honesty is sometimes the best medicine."

Roxy: "I can't say that I feel any better, but it certainly gave closure "

Jessica: "Wow, I never thought I'd head those words come from your mouth."

Roxy: "Me either. Dean is my ride or die. God I'm such an idiot. I thought this would get easier with time and we'd eventually get over this and get back to where we once were."

Jessica: "You will. I know it will happen."

Roxy: "Thank you for not saying I told you so."

Jessica: "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Roman is giving Dean the same pep talk about Roxy.

Dean: "I got my answer and it gave our situation closure. What happens next is up to us I guess."

Roman: "You're going to be all right. I promise."

Dean: "Thanks. I appreciate your support. You really are like having a couple of brothers."

Seth: "That's what extended family is about. I think my brother needs a beer."

Dean: "God bless you, baby brother. You do know me."

He puts his arm around Seth and the other around Roman and gives them both a half hug.

Seth: "Hey gang. Can we make a quick refueling stop?"

He gestures towards the store they are next to.

Jessica: "Yeah."

She turns and the gang goes into the store.

Finn: "Are you a drinker, Bailey?"

Bailey: "Yea but I'm not a beer drinker. Is that going to be a problem?"

Finn: "Nope. You can have whatever you like. The girls tend to drink those big frozen drinks from Evening Call or Fat Tuesdays."

Jessica: "Oh girl, you and I are going to get along just fine."

Bailey: "I hope so."

The guys buy a 12 Pack and Finn gets a bottle of Jagermister.

Madison: "Of all the alcoholic beverages in the world you go for the one thing I can't drink."

Finn: "What can you drink, babe? I can't drink a whole bottle alone."

Madison: "If that's what you want get a little one and we can share something else."

Finn: "I don't want anyone getting sick because of me."

Madison: "Nobody will get sick because if you. If your drinking it alone that's on you alone."

Finn: "Are you a whiskey drinker?"

Madison: "That I can get down with."

Finn: "Jack it is then."

He gets a bottle if Jack Daniels and his shot bottle. After everyone got their drinks, he put it in with the Monster he was drinking. Jessica puts her arm around Finn.

Jessica: "Watch yourself around my sister."

Finn: "Why? Does she get crazy when she drinks?"

Jessica: "She gets flirty and Roman was her last victim."

Finn: "Oh, I see. It's like that with them."

Jessica: "Yes and no. They fooled around but were never serious."

Finn: "Ok. Dooley noted."

Jessica: "Also Roxy and I are both recovering alcoholics."

Finn: "Ok. I know not to pass you guys the happy juice."

Jessica: "Yeah but I may have one drink to celebrate my victory. It's Vegas and I can drink without going overboard."

Finn: "If you say so babe."

Jessica: "You love that word, don't you."


	7. Chapter 7

Finn: "I don't see a problem with it. It's just like someone from California throwing around "dude" to me. It's not a big deal. I love you guys so I call you babe."

Jessica: "I love you too. That's very sweet."

Suddenly, something inside Seth's brain clicks and he realizes there doesn't have to be anyone giving the WWE Universe the false impression that Jessica and Seth were a romantic item. She just gave them all the impression they needed with a single statement on a public street corner with more hearing ears around then deaf ones.

Seth: "Oh Fucking shit. Did you just say that out loud?"

Jessica: "I didn't whisper it. What's your problem?"

Seth: "Remember those roomer mills you were talking about that someone was feeding insider information to?"

Jessica: "Yeah and everyone said I was being a paranoid lunatic over it. I have a slight recollection."

Seth: "You should. You're the one who is fueling her own roomers."

Jessica: "Have you been drinking the Kool-Aid again dear?"

Seth: "Let me see if I can put this into perspective for you while you're still sober and haven't had your celebration drink yet. Finn loves the word "babe". He puts his arm around you and you both drop the "L" word to each other. Someone wandering by happens to catch it and puts it on social media somewhere for everyone to see."

Jessica: "I get where you're going with this and we are in Vegas where half the population is drunk. So, it's a free pass here. Nobody remembers anything the next day."

Seth: "But you and Finn remember."

Finn: "Why would we fuel our own roomers? That's just alcidine."

Seth: "If it's so alcidine then why the hell is it spreading across social media so fast? Am I so full of shit that nobody would ever think to post that if they heard it?"

Finn: "No. I don't think you're full of shit about that. Social media does have a way of finding stuff within a matter of seconds with or without our help."

Jessica: "Yeah and aliens could land in the middle of the desert too and start abducting cactus to make sure they aren't little green men from Mars in disguise too. There are many conspiracies out there."

Seth: "Seriously? Now who's drinking the Kool-Aide?"

Jessica: "Just showing you how ridiculous that truly sounds out loud. Friends tell friends they love them all the time. Don't be such a worry wart. We know where we stand with each other and there is nothing romantic going on. There, post that on social media."

Finn: "I just might to silence all this nonsense."

Jessica: "Go for it. Get your little live feed or whatever the hell it's called going. I'll even say it live right now."

She turns on her own little live video camera.

Jessica: (to the video camera) "Hey everyone. I'm coming to you live from Las Vegas, Nevada on a rare night off for me. You may ask yourself what a recovering addict does in Vegas. Well, it's simple. I gamble and show off my new hardware of course. (She flashes the Universal Championship at the camera) Yup I still have that and it has my name plates on it. Suck it, Brock. Anyway, the reason I am doing a live feed on my day off is because there has been a lot of roomers and hear-say going around the town here lately. Let me assure all of you out there that Seth and I are still a thing. We haven't broken up and we aren't getting married or having any children. I don't know where this crazy crap comes from, but I think you all need to spend less time reading fan fics and wishing things about us.

The next little piece of information you all need to know is popular superstars can all hang out together and be the best of friends. We can even share little friendly hugs or kisses or even say we love each other and be confident in knowing that we are just platonic. So, you may hear Finn Balor call me "Babe" or say he loves me, but all it means is that two best friends are supportive of each other. There is no romantic relationship between us and if you ever get the chance to meet and talk to Finn for more than 5 minutes, you'll see he drops the word "Babe" like Californians drop "Dude" at random. So, unless you consider "Dude" a term of endearment, it doesn't mean anything between us.

So, don't assume because two superstars of the opposite sex are being friendly that it's some sort of romantic relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

She adjusts the championship on her shoulder and signs off.

Jessica: "The record has been set straight."

Seth: "Good job."

Jessica: "What am I, 2? I'm not trying to impress mommy and daddy here. Are we done with the little panic conspiracy attack here?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'd say we are. You pretty much just killed it with that video."

Jessica: "All right then. My girlfriend and I need our celebratory drink."

They head over to the frozen drink bar inside Planet Hollywood. Jessica slings her arm around Bailey.

Jessica: "So, my little fellow non beer drinker, would you care to share a frozen yard with me?"

Bailey: "Yeah. I'll share one with you. What did you have in mind?"

Jessica: "Pink Panther. It's basically like adult pink lemonade. I usually will put a shot of cotton candy vodka in it to kick up the flavor a notch. But, I don't know where that lands on the scale of one drink to a recovering addict."

Bailey: "That falls on the scale of you shouldn't do it at all. Anything can put you back into that place again."

Jessica: "I know, but like I said it's not strong or hard alcohol. It's not like taking shots with Finn."

Bailey: "It's still alcohol and if that's your demon of choice, then you don't really need to be poking at it."

Jessica: "You're right. I don't need to be poking at it. That's why I want to share. That way you hold the power to take it away from me as far as possible at any time."

Bailey: "I'm going to trust you because you obviously sound like you have it under control."

Jessica: "I know I do because if this were the old me I'd be all over Finn taking shots left and right. By now, I'd be stumbling all over this casino making an idiot out of myself from not being able to walk straight."

Bailey: "Why Finn and not Seth?"

Jessica: "Because Finn has my old boyfriend with him. That's what I loved to get trashed off of. It was so good I had to share it with Dean and get him trashed too because I kneed him in the head and called it a peace offering."

Bailey: "Yikes."

Jessica: "Yeah. It got horrible and I felt like I gave Dean the concussion so I had to fix it. Somehow I woke up the next day with him next to me in the bed. We were both naked and I have no idea what happened."

Bailey: "You still don't remember what happened between you two?"

Jessica: "Nope. If anything happened at all Roxy was there and she'd have a whole lot to say. She was sober that night and Dean her and I have a checkered past together."

Bailey: "A checkered past with your sister or with Dean?"

Jessica: "Mostly with Dean. Roxy was the party chick who tagged along with me as far as I could see it until her and Mox started showing romantic interest in each other. Then it was "You're taking my partner away from me" and not "Good on you for finding someone you love" that's what I mean by checkered past and a mutual sexual attraction."

Bailey: "Does Seth know Dean is sexually attracted to you?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah. I told him about that year ago when it first started happening. So, he's very much aware that there is a mutual sexual attraction there. But, now that Roxy broke his heart, there is no way in hell he's going to allow himself to be vulnerable again."


	9. Chapter 9

The celebration went on into the evening. One drink turned into three or four. A couple bucks turned into hundreds which were turned into thousands on the black Jack tables. After getting good and ahead the gang decided to call it a night. As for Baron, he eventually met up with the gang.

Baron: "Are you all right, Rox? You've been kind of quiet since everyone left."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm good. Why?"

Baron: "I know I'm not exactly your closest friend, but something is on your mind. I am an excellent listener and if you're looking for an unbiased opinion I'm good for it."

Roxy: "Are you serious? You're offering to listen to me?"

Baron: "Yeah. Of course I'm serious."

Roxy: "All right. You asked for it. I haven't had an unbiased ear for a long time and I have a lot to discuss."

Baron: "Go for it."

Roxy: "Well, earlier tonight Dean was acting 50 shades of awkward around me. So Roman promoted him to talk to me and get some closure. After a few minutes, he actually turned toward me and spoke to my face without getting sarcastic first. He asked me why I had sex with you and I told him it was hormonal and he said I was full of shit."

Baron: "It doesn't sound like Dean is being very open to you and your point of view."

Roxy: "He's not being open to anything. He's just hurt and I betrayed his trust. He told me he could never fully forgive me because every time he sees your face it pisses him off all over again and he doesn't want to take his anger out on me because that's not a relationship and no way to live. I agree with that. I don't want him taking his anger out on me every chance he gets or wanting to punch you every time you walk into a room he's in. I get it. He's not going to forgive and forget. I'm not asking him to forget. I'm asking him to be the bigger man and kind of move on. Yes. We're both hurt and I did him wrong. I'm not denying that what I did was wrong. I have regrets like hell over what I did, but I never wanted him to totally hate me and never forgive me for it."

Baron: "Sounds to me like Dean is very set in his ways and he feels strongly about trust. When he trusts someone he does it with all of his heart and then someone betrays that trust and it's like you mind as well have stabbed him in the heart. It would hurt less."

Roxy: "That's pretty much it in a nutshell. He does feel strongly about who he gives his trust to and he doesn't do it easily. I've seen him turn his back on Seth and that was just over a promo. Seth damn near had to crawl back to him to convince him that promo wasn't personal. It was just WWE entertainment. It took months before Dean trusted him in real life again."

Baron: "He figured that Seth was acting on some impulse that he must secretly have been hiding for the 3 years the Shield were together."

Roxy: "Yeah, but Seth loves him like a brother in real life. He'd never hurt him or Roman for real. I've never seen a more real portrayal of brotherhood. Those three are tight like Madison Jess and I are. We'd die for each other."

Baron: "Think about what you just said right there. We'd all die for each other. I'm pretty sure when Dean fell in love with you 10 years ago he said made that statement about you too."


	10. Chapter 10

The sit on a near- by bench and Baron Offers her one of his smokes. She takes it and he lights it for her. She takes a long drag and exhales while thinking about what she's going to say next.

Roxy: "I know. He's told me so to my face. So tell me what's going through your head. You must be hella confused on this. Some random chick decides to jump your bones under the ring and now 6 months later she's still hung up on it."

Baron: "No. I don't think you're still hung up on something that happened 6 months ago. You're still cleaning up the pieces of the aftermath. You dropped a bomb on the man you've been with for 10 years and never married for whatever reason you two have. Maybe he's not the marrying type and felt you two were married without the ring and ceremony. I don't get it. It's not of my business. I just think you should marry someone if you've been with them that long and it's that strong between you two,"

Roxy felt the need for a drink. She knew if she started drinking she'd probably never stop. She just wanted to stop feeling so down about Dean. She needed some sort of release and she knew she was using the fact that she was in Vegas and surrounded by other people drinking gambling and smoking that it was all right for her to follow suit and do just like they were. Hell, she even rationalized it by saying in her head "Jessica is doing it and she's just fine. She's even responsible with her celebrating." Jessica's words rang in her head as well "Yeah. I could have one drink. You hold it and can take it away at any given time. If you see me starting to slip, cut me off."

Roxy: "This would not have been any better if we were married. It would've been worse because this would be grounds for a divorce."

Baron: "True. As far as I'm concerned, you and I were just hot for each other and we took advantage of a moment together. Yes. It was wrong and people got hurt in the process and I am sorry for my part in that. I am also sorry that you and Dean broke up over me. I just can't force Dean to accept an apology and move on with his life. It's not going to work. I know because Dean and I have similar thinking with our trust issues. If I trust you it's because we are close and you worked really hard to get me to trust you. I don't just trust people because I've been stabbed in the back and hurt before by women and men alike. So, I get where he says he can't look at me without getting pissed off. Most ex boyfriends aren't friends with the current. It just doesn't happen. Same with ex-girlfriends they don't tend to stay friends with the ex-boyfriend or his friends. She usually wants to be as far away as possible from the whole thing. But with you and Dean it's different because you work together and are on the same brand. He sees you all the time and can't get away from you. Me on the other hand, he gets away from me because we are on different brands and different tours. Our paths may cross but it's usually in passing and he doesn't have to constantly be reminded of what happened."

Roxy: "Maybe not but he still sees you and still gets pissed off and he can't get passed what happened enough to forgive me. That's kind of cruel because he won't forgive me and it doesn't give me any closure. It just makes me feel even guiltier then before. I guess we're just at an impasse."

She flicks the cigarette butt into a near- by ash can and Baron Puts a supportive arm around her shoulders.

Baron: "This is going to sound cliché and it's probably the last thing you want to hear but, you're going to have to let it go."

Roxy: "You're right. I do have to let it go. He won't forgive me and we're at an impasse. There is no way around it and holding on to all this guilt and pain is just eating away at me and putting me back into that dark place that I left years ago."

Baron: "Oh my God. Please tell me you're not like Jessica."

Roxy: "What do you mean by "like Jessica" we are sisters even though we aren't from the same gene pool?"

Baron: "I mean you think you're broken and rising from the ashes like some mythological phoenix."

Roxy: "No. I'm not broken and rising from the ashes. That's her little thing not mine. I've been the dark and mysterious Rubber girl randomly attacking females who basically are whiny little Barbie dolls with no good qualities or on my nerves."

Baron: "Yes. I've saved your mask from the ring post, remember?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I remember it because that was where this whole cluster fuck was born."

Baron: "Can I ask you to elaborate on your dark place?"

Roxy: "What are you, my shrink now? I thought this was two friends talking to each other."

Baron: "It is two friends talking to each other and this friend has no idea what your dark past is about. He only knows what Jessica was sharing and I want to know what you're about. You said your sliding back into that dark place you left years ago. I just want to know what it is."

Roxy: "This requires alcohol and I can't have it because I will over-indulge and make things all the more worse. I can't take one drink like Jessica and have you hold on to it."

Baron: "Well, all I have are cigarettes and an open mind."


	11. Chapter 11

Roxy takes a deep breath and looks at her phone. The picture she took of her, Jessica and Maddie together backstage stared back at her. Jessica and her Universal Championship and her and Maddie with the tag team championship belts. Of course, Roxy could only dream of holding the tag team belt because Maddie hadn't wrestled in years and wasn't planning a come-back any time soon. Seth and Jason Jordan had let them pose with the belts.

_flashback_

Seth: "You all three make sexy as fuck champs."

Jessica: "Thank you, babe. You make a sexy as fuck champ as well."

Roxy: "We should have these tag team belts for real. They need to make a women's tag team championship belt. They already have a Women's championship belt and they've had a Royal Rumble, Money in The Bank, Cage match, Lumber Jack match. Why not a tag team belt?"

Madison: "Yeah. Why not a tag team belt? Stephanie seems to be on a girl power thing right now. Maybe I should propose that we create a tag team competition for the females."

Jessica: "Yes. We deserve a tag team championship competition. That would even further revolutionize the women's division add to that a long over- due comeback from a certain female competitor who would blow the roof off the place and I'd say we're back in business."

She puts her arm around Maddie and nudges her with the Universal Championship Belt.

Madison: "Yeah I will defiantly talk to Stephanie about making a Women's division tag team competition. I can see you with one of these belts and Nia with the other."

Roxy: "Jess was referring to you, Maddie. It's your turn to make a comeback in the ring and break the glass ceiling."

Madison: "I know she was referring to me. I'm not a competitor anymore. I work behind the scenes. I consult with Stephanie and Triple H."

Roxy: "Dude, Triple H still competes every once in a blue moon. He was a part of The Shield in Roman's vest for 5 minutes. So was Kurt Angle. Don't give me that you're not competitor bullshit. It's in your blood."

Madison: "And they will see my comeback as some desperate attempt to cash in on you and Jess's spot light. They don't like me out there. I get booed left and right. I'm tired of hearing I can't wrestle from a bunch of haters who haven't even gone through the training process. The last time I stood out there in singles competition I almost went off on everyone there. The fourth wall would be blown up because all my frustrations would come flowing out of me."

Jessica: "It's called making an impact. Sometimes you have to blow up that fourth wall and let your frustrations out in order to move forward. If all the chants and boos made you want to go off on the haters, then that's what you need to do. You need to let it out and let them know you're not going to allow them to destroy who you are. They can hate all they want, but you're going to keep on rising to the top like the cream that you are."

Madison: "You still got it, Jess. That pep talk almost makes me want to grab a mic and tell them "Screw you ungrateful bastards" and walk off."

Jessica: "Then maybe you need to tell them "Screw you ungrateful bastards" to their faces. Seth did it and he's still on top. You can make a heel turn out there."

Madison: "A heel turn after how many years of not competing? They're going to expect a full on D.O.D reunion because The Shield did it and then it becomes we're living off of their glory and my point is mute."

Jessica: "So turn up the volume. Don't let them mute your point or stop your rise to the top. Look at Roman and how many people booed him and tried to say he can't wrestle and he's living off The Shield's glory. He made his rise to the top and all he had to do was tell them to sit back and drink their beer because he's selling out the seats. He never let them get him down. The WWE Universe is fickle and they change sides like females change clothes. There are always going to be haters and people who love you. It's just a part of the industry."

Madison: "True and Roman never had to lose it out there to get his point across either."

Seth: "So don't let them make you lose it either. Stay calm and cool and make your point even when they try to boo you out of the arena. They won't be booing by the time you're done speaking I can guarantee it. I got their attention without losing my momentum."


	12. Chapter 12

Madison: "Dammit, now I want to make a comeback. Thanks a lot you guys."

She stares down Jessica with a sarcastic look on her face and Jessica sticks her tongue out at her.

Jessica: "Then get off your dead ass and get it in gear. I need my third sister in crime. Who's going to keep us from killing each other if you're not there?"

Madison: "You're subconscious saying "Dude, are you stupid? Knock your petty shit off before you're out of a job" in an authorities tone."

Jessica: "And I never listen to the authorities or their advice. So, there's only one way to keep me sane and that's for you to come back into that ring and start kicking asses and taking names."

Madison: "I need a gimmick. You've got The Phoenix. Matt has his Awoken thing. Roxy has her Rubber Girl alter ego."

Jessica: "You want something other than Main Street Maddie?" You've had that alias for years."

Madison: "Yeah and you were The Resident Rocker for years before you changed it up with The Phoenix. It's a new beginning and a new character is due for me anyway. I'm tired of the street fighter."

Present day

Roxy: "I hate talking about my past because it's just boring and it sounds trivial now. I started from the bottom and now I'm on top. I broke all the rules and wrote some of my own. But, you're right you don't know what I've been through and you did ask me to elaborate. So I will do you that much.

Once upon a time, not in a place far away lived a 15 year old girl named Roxanne Rose Rodriguez and she lived at home with her mother and Puerto Rican Papi. Now, for 15 years this little girl has seen her mom and dad go through hell together. Dad isn't exactly father of the year and it hurt mom to the point where she self- medicated herself with alcohol. Dad left mom and decided he didn't want to be a father or husband any longer. He never really was worth shit to begin with. Hence why when I met up with Mel again I tried to keep her brother from bring the man up. He's Frank's splitting image and I almost wanted to puke when I met Mark. I felt like I'd been socked in the gut. It was intense. I didn't even know Mark and Melina even exhausted until 2 years ago.

I understand now my mother was dealing with my father abandoning us and leaving her with a crazy teenage daughter to raise. But, back then I trusted my Nana more than her and I claimed my Nana as my guardian every chance I got. Nana got me to graduate high school and she understood my obsession with wanting to be a wrestler. My mom thought I had flipped and accused me of wanting to be a lesbian."

Baron: "Yeah. That's fucked up thinking."

Roxy: "Yeah. She was a bitch like that. So my obsession with being a wrestler leads me to traveling all over Ohio, Chicago anywhere I could to wrestle on the indie circuit. My mother never attended any of the events I headlined. She never once saw me wrestle so I wrote her out of my life."

Baron: "With good reasons."

Roxy: "Yup. So fast forward a little bit and I end up waltzing into CZW. Mind You, this is a mostly male division. As far as I know I haven't seen any females over there, but that's because it's ultra- violent wrestling. Women don't generally want to get the shit beat out of them out in the ring."

Baron: "So why the hell did you go there and not ROH like Jess did?"

Roxy: "I did go to RHO with Jess for a little while, but I got caught up in drinking and partying and just ended up back at CZW with Sami and Mox."

Baron: "Mox? Isn't that Ambrose's other alias?"

Roxy: "Yup. The one and only and he saved my ass over there. That's how we hooked up. He and Jess were best friends and we'd all go and party together until I started having feelings for Mox. Then mother hen was born. Jess wouldn't let me and Mox have any alone time together. She even tried to make him choose and when he said he wouldn't she knows it was serious. By this time she had met Tyler Black and had her own man to occupy her time. But she shared she was sexually attracted to Mox and that's why she was acting like crazy mother hen."

Baron: "Tyler Black is Rollins alias."

Roxy: "Yup. So fast- forward some more and I got smart and left CZW after damn near killing myself and sexually demoralizing myself. I don't know if I was desperate or just pathetic with half the shit I pulled over there. Let's just say I'm not proud of my actions and I put myself into some compromising situations."

Baron: "Were you that desperate to make it WWE?"

Roxy: "At that point I didn't even care about WWE or anything I did in my past coming back to haunt me."

Baron: "I'm just glad you aren't into that shady shit anymore."

Roxy: "Oh yeah. I'm over the shady shit and I am over the drugs and I will never compromise myself in that way ever again."

Baron: "That's good."

Roxy: "So my dark side came about when I decided nothing mattered. If I got high or slept with every dude within a mile radius it didn't matter to me. I got called to WWE when I was at my absolute lowest. I had fallen in love with Dean and he had left to go to Florida and train for FCW that later became NXT and I hadn't seen or heard from him in ages. I figured he's forgot all about me and moved on which he had. He met another female and they dated for 2 years. I'd seen them together in the media and I wasn't happy about it. So I self- medicated with alcohol. I got drunk one night and that's when Maddie made the call that she wanted to create Divas of Destruction. So I sobered up and flew out to Chicago where Jess lived and she let me live with her. I turned my life around and came back to the top.

Fast forward to the highest point of the Divas of Destruction and their success. It felt like a slumber party with my sisters. We were backstage celebrating our victory and this familiar voice starts speaking from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the sandy haired blue eyes demon from my past. He was in full on douche Dean Ambrose from The Shield mode. Speaking in his over exaggerated insults and dancing along besides Seth and Dean when they spoke. I broke his character by calling him Jon and talking about Mox and how he wouldn't approve of Dean Ambrose and that's when the reunion happened. We started traveling with The Shield and I eventually met and got close with Kenzie and we became friends.

Then she ended up leaving him and the Dean and Roxy story began. Jess and Seth were back together like they never left and Maddie got to know Roman and everything seemed awesome.

Fast- forward now to the betrayal. Stephanie got it into all of our heads that we could never be champ as a group. The three way championship belt wasn't going to happen. So the three of us spoke about how we wanted this to happen. We didn't want to go out looking like chumps so we decided we weren't going the same way as The Shield. We were going to do it our way and make an impression on everyone when we did it. Of course, that's not what happened. Jessica came out there and beat me and Maddie down just like every other scripted break up and it pissed me off.

She pissed me off so bad that I took it personal that she turned her back on our wishes as well as hurt us out in the ring. I said I didn't want to hear any of her apologies and she just blew everything apart. It wasn't that long after that I ended up having my break down. I ended up in the hospital and it tore me and Jess apart. We just recently got back on the right path again."

Baron: "She mentioned that before. You said your Rubber Girl character was an excuse to get revenge on everyone who pissed you off."

Roxy: "Yeah. Rubber Girl started off as a masked vigilantes type who would go out there and sneak attack people to the point of hurting them. I've hurt Jess in more than one occasion and I've hurt Maddie as well. She was fun until Jess called me out at the hospital. She lost a baby because of one of my attacks. We had no idea she was pregnant. The stunt went overboard in that steal cage match and Jess had a break down as well."

Baron: "So what happens when you slide into that place?"

Roxy: "I drink until I am shit faced. I go to sleep and wake up hung over. Then I crawl back into the bottle. I never really snap out of it and I am not going back. It always ends up in disaster."

Baron: "And this break up is sending you back into that dark spiral."

Roxy: "Yes. That's why I can't be around alcohol."

Baron: "How are you feeling right now?"

She snuggles into Barons supportive hug and puts her head on his chest.


	13. The Road to Recovery chapter 13

She snuggled into Baron's arms and sighed. He smelled different from Dean. Dean had a clean scent that reminded her of baby powder. Baron reminded her of cinnamon for some reason. He smelled sweet and spicy to her. She liked it and it comforted her, but at the same time she really missed Dean. Baron wasn't her home. Suddenly, she really wanted her world back and she knew it would never be the same. Dean had said he couldn't forgive being betrayed. He didn't like even looking at Baron. She felt herself choke up and the last thing she wanted to do was cry.

Roxy: "Can we go inside?"

Baron: "Of course we can. I'll take you up to my room. No funny business."

Roxy starts laughing and they head up to Barons room. He hugs her again in the elevator. The floors beep off as she tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall. It wasn't working. She already felt a tear stream down her face. Finally the elevator stopped on his floor and they got out and walked to his room. He opened the door and they went inside.

Baron: "Come here."

He gives her a big warm hug and rubbed her back when he noticed the tears on her face.

Baron: "Its going to be all right. You can let it go and I'll be right here for you."

Roxy: "Some celebration. I'm balling in my fuck buddy's arms while my ex boyfriend celebrates my sister's big victory."

He continued to rub her back.

Baron: "Its ok not to be the crazy party girl 24-7. Your allowed to be emotional and feel hurt. Dean's not the only one allowed to feel hurt here."

Roxy: "Thank you. I appreciate your support."

Baron: "No problem. I'm sorry for my part in this. I should've said "no" and respected you two."

Roxy: "I never should've taken it there. It's all good. I'm done looking back. Its forward from here out."

Meanwhile, back at Planet Hollywood Jessica is at a slot machine playing with a Reds Wicked Apple Ale in her hand. Seth spots her and sits next to her.

Seth: "So much for one drink."

Jessica: "This is my one drink. Baily took off with the other. I had like two sips off of it hours ago."

Seth: "Maybe it's a good thing she took off with it. She secretly saved you from driving into your old routine."

Jessica: "Maybe. No situation ever turned out good with hard liquor and me. Even I'd it is Cotton Candy Vodka. Its stronger then this little ass can and that's funny."

Seth: "Why is it funny? Most of the Wicked ale cans are bigger then that and I get buzzed off half of one."

Jessica: "True that. So what's up? Did you come over here to check up on me?"

Seth: "Honestly? Yeah, I did. I know what happens when you drink."

Jessica: "Well, thank you for checking up on me, daddy. I'm good. I'm not even drunk. I'm happy and ahead by 200 bucks right now. So, if you would kindly go parent on someone else that would be awesome."

Seth: "Your already going there. I can hear it in your voice."

Jessica: "Its Vegas and I am the first ever women's Universal champ. I'm celebrating history here. It's not too much to ask to have a little bit of freedom for 24 hours. I'm not throwing away all that work I put into my new self over some idea you have in your head of what I can or can't handle. I'm a big girl and I know my limits."

Seth: "As long as your in control. I love you."

Jessica: "I love you too. Now stop killing my vibe here. Go play poker or whatever it is you like. Get your own heater on."

Seth: "You talked me into it."

He goes and sits a few machines towards the door away from Jessica with his back to her machine. Jessica starts smiling to herself and shakes her head.

Dean: "What's up with you? You got a beer in one hand and a slot machine in the other. Throw in a cigarette and your just a mirror image of me."

Jessica: "Oh hell no. I'm not drunk like you are. I just started this can."

Dean: "There's your mistake. It's all about bottles. They stay cold longer."

Jessica glances over at Seth and he is engulfed in his game. She pulls out this odd looking device from her pocket.

Dean: "What the hell is that?"

Jessica: "It's a vapor. You put different juices in it and smoke it like a hookah or an e cig."

Dean: "Is it a narcotic?"

Jessica: "Nope. Just the nicotine in it and that's not even enough to care about. It doesn't leave a small behind like normal cigarettes. Randy got me into this thing."

She drags off of it and blows out a huge puff of smoke but there is a sweet cotton candy scent to it.

Dean: "It smells like cotton candy."

Jessica: "Exactly. So Seth can't smell that I've been smoking at all."

Dean: "Doesn't it taste like a cigarette?"

Jessica: "Yeah. It's called a toothbrush."

Dean reaches over and kisses her to Jessica's surprise. She kisses back enjoying his spontaneous act in public.

Dean: "All I taste is the remnants of beer."

Jessica: "Yes. Damn, where did that come from?"

Dean: "I felt like it and I wanted to see if it left a nasty ash tray taste in your mouth."

Jessica: "And if it did, would you even have brought it up?"

She drags off the vapor again.

Dean: "Yeah. I would've told you from one ex smoker to another there is no hiding that smell or taste."

Jessica: "You make a point."

Dean: "So, what did Seth want?"

Jessica: "To be my daddy and tell me I didn't need to get drunk."

Dean: "But your not drunk."

Jessica: "Nope and I'm not going to get drunk either."

She cashes out her machine and gathers her belt. Dean walks with her to the machine to cash her ticket in.

Dean: "So, about that spontaneous drunken kiss we shared."

Jessica: "Strictly scientific. You were researching the effects of vape smoke as opposed to cigarette smoke."

Dean: "If you say so. I liked it personally."

Jessica: "Dude, that whole sexual attraction I had to you was a long time ago. That kiss was a beautiful thing but I'm not going to dwell on it and turn it into some freak show."

Dean: "Speaking of freak shows. What's up with Balor?"

Jessica: "That man is an absolute no parts missing sweetheart. I love him to death. He's funny and charming and fun to hang out with. He's one hell of a friend."

Dean: "Is there a mutual sexual attraction between you two?"

Jessica: "Honestly? Yes. There is a huge sexual attraction between us."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean: "Well, damn does Seth know your attracted to Finn?"

Jessica: "Have I said anything to him? No. But, he's not stupid either. That's why Seth asked Finn point blank what was up and he basically told him he's not going there with me and frankly neither am I. Finn is an awesome in ring competitor and he's an even better friend. If I start saying I'm attracted to him it will only fuck everything up."

Dean: "Yeah. Nothing good ever comes out of going there with a mutual friend of the opposite sex. I would go crazy if you and I ever got awkward and couldn't just talk like this."

Jessica: "Same here and Roxy would die if she ever found out I went there with you of all the guys we hang out with."

Dean: "But she let you get in our bed drunk knowing you and I have a mutual attraction toward each other."

Jessica: "Because we haven't gone there and she trusts me. Family doesn't stop at blood and her and Maddie are my family. All my friends are extended family."

Dean: "That's the way to do it. So when you say it would be like sleeping with your brother your being dead serious."

Jessica: "Yup."

She finishes her drink and tosses the can in the trash. Bailey and Finn come around the corner laughing.

Jessica: "Someone is feeling her Vodka."

Bailey: "I have good company. I sort of took off with the drink."

Jessica: "You paid for it. You can. I didn't need to be drinking that anyway. I settled for a Red's Wicked Ale instead. The small/normal can."

Finn: "Good on you, love. You really are in control tonight."

Jessica: "Yup and up 200 bucks."

Finn: "On Penny slots?"

Jessica: "Yes on penny slots. Why is that so hard to believe? You just have to know how to play the machine."

Finn: "I believe you. I was just asking to clarify."

Dean: "Jess is like those old ladies you see with the visor and the wad of players cards with millions of points in comps."

Jessica: "Don't hate. It's worth it."


	15. Chapter 15

Finn: "Don't look now, love but you're a part of the millionaire club now."

Jessica: "And millionaires can't save money? Says who? That's how we stay millionaires being smart with our money."

Dean: "You're preaching to the choir sister. I do it too."

Jessica: "I know you and Punk drive me nuts with wearing the same clothes until they are so full of holes they look like Swiss cheese. You're not poor boys anymore. You can buy and wear multiple pairs of jeans and multiple shirts."

Dean: "I do. I just have my favorites when I'm not dressing to impress."

Finn puts his arm around Jess and sniffs her fragrance."

Finn: "You smell like cotton candy."

Jessica: "It's Ariana Grande's perfume. Sweet like candy."

Finn: "It's strong like you bathed in it."

Jessica: "Oh, I know what your smelling."

Finn: "Don't tell me you farted either."

Jessica: "OK. No, that's all on Anderson and Gallows. I'll never compliment them on smelling good again."

Finn: "So what am I smelling that's making me want to bury myself in your smell."

Bailey puts the drink under his nose.

Finn: "That smells sweet too but it's not an alcoholic smell. It's like candy."

Jessica: "Have I mentioned you have a nose like a bloodhound?"

Finn: "No. You've never said that to me before. Is that a good thing to have around you?"

Dean: "It can be hazardous to your health, but your safe with her."

Finn: "Funny Ambrose."

Jessica: "He is right. You are safe around me."

Finn: "Even if you did fart, I wouldn't say anything about it."

Jessica: "The hell if you wouldn't. You and Dean would be taking out airspace on Facebook announcing it. This fool called Roman at some God awful early hour in the morning to announce his girlfriend at the time, farted in front of him for the first time."

Dean starts laughing and Finn looks at him.

Finn: "I would've thought you were daft calling me at that time of the day."

Dean: "Daft? Can't you just say crazy like everyone else? I remember doing that and Kenzie about curled under the water in the tub and died. I only called Roman to prove to her that she didn't need to be embarrassed. Nobody judges her for that. We are all human beings and we all fart burp and use the toilet. So, why act like it's some huge monster hiding in the closet?"

Jessica: "Yes but you are the type who jokes about it and sometimes, your sense of humor is a little daft to quote Finn."

Dean: "You do realize that's just a polite way to call me slow, right?"

Jessica: "Yes darling. I know I can call you slow, stupid, goofy and crazy with one word."

Dean: "Thanks Balor. I'm glad you could educate Jess on 101 ways to insult your friends."

Finn: "She didn't need my help. So are going to tell me what I'm enjoying or am I going to wake up high."

Jessica: "You won't wake up high. I can promise you that."

Finn: "Good because we can't test positive for anything."

Jessica: "No sweat my pet. It's water vapor."

Finn: "You're a smoker."

Jessica: "Yes. I kicked the cigarettes but Randy showed me vaping and now I get my fix without the extra crap even though it's still smoking technically."

Finn: "I take it Seth doesn't know about the vaping."

Jessica: "He doesn't ask and I haven't told. So no he doesn't."

Dean: "So it's not a secret."

Jessica: "Nope."

She takes the vape out of her pocket and drags off of it."

Finn: "The gun smells like meat products."

She starts laughing.

Jessica: "Only you would say that."

Dean: "Apparently you can buy hemp oil for that thing too."

Jessica: "Yes I know. I had Brother Nero damn near accusing me of hiding out on him. He was all down to smoke out until I said I don't smoke out. Randy too. He gave me a jar of that hemp juice and that just smells strong."

Dean: " I know. Sami and I smoke it. That's why Roman and I sneak away from the security. We smoke that."

Finn: "How the hell do you get that past the drug tests?"

Dean: "It's not illegal. They sell it at health food stores.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica: "I honestly don't care. I'm not about to blow my sobriety for anything. I'm the Universal Champ and I have responsibilities. Seth already read me the riot act for having a Wicked Ale. He thought I was drinking with Bailey which I wasn't."

Dean: "Nobody is asking you to blow your sobriety. I know this isn't easy for you to deal with being sober for the first time in Vegas."

Finn: "Yeah babe. We won't let you slide. We're here for you. We can help you."

Jessica: "Thank you. That's exactly what I need. I don't need lectures or judgmental statements."

Finn: "Seth loves you and he doesn't want to see you down and out like you were. Guys don't like feeling helpless and he couldn't help you stop hurting. That's why he was concerned about you drinking. He knows you are recovering and Vegas has demons on every corner calling you away."

Jessica: "Are you really this supportive and genuine?"

Finn: "Yes. I'm being real. I promise, love."

Jessica hugs him and he hugs her back sniffing her perfume now at the nape of her neck. She gives a shiver.

Jessica: "What the hell was that? I just got a huge chill up my spine."

Finn: "Seth and his hawk eyed stares."

Jessica: "No. That wasn't a hawk eyed stare I felt. It was off of you."

Finn: "I'm sorry, babe. I probably gave you a shock. It is dry out here."

Jessica: "It wasn't a shock. It was a chill like when Seth kisses my neck."

Dean sees where this conversation is going and looks at Bailey.

Dean: "Awkward party of 2."

Bailey: "Yeah. That moment when you realize your best friend wants what he shouldn't have and she knows it too."

Dean: "Seriously? He likes your perfume and was smelling you. He's part bull dog."

Finn: "She said bloodhound not bulldog. Bulldogs have mashed up noses and drool."

Dean: "Who fucking cares, dude? She's not yours to sniff or even think sexually about. There's a bro code here and Seth is my brother. You don't pursue your brother's lady or ex lady."

Finn: "I'm not pursuing anyone's lady. She's a platonic friend. I work with her and Seth both. I know better then to do that. It makes for an awkward work place."

Dean: "I just hope Seth doesn't see this somewhere and freak out. If he does it will kill him. He can't take anymore pain from this relationship. It was tough enough to survive rehab together."

Jessica: "Why does Seth share these things with you and not me? He never once told me he was scared or hurt or needed time to heal. He never admitted rehab gave him doubts. He just stood strong like my rock. He should be comfortable enough to admit when he's crumbling to me. He should let me support him too."

Dean: "He's a man. Men never admit they hurt or are less than strong. It goes against our nature."

Jessica: "Well, I say fuck that. Couples support each other even when the chips are down. Ride or die couples do that and he says he's ride or die for me."

Dean: "Yes. I know. Don't let him find out I said anything. It's part of the bro code."

Back with Seth, Madison finds him by himself.

Madison: "What's up, Seth? You look upset."

Seth: "I saw Jess with a Wicked Ale in her hand and all I could picture was her in be with Dean and Finn staring at me like I'm invisible."

Madison: "She's got this. She had one drink all night and I'm sure it's not easy for her to be out here recovering like this. There is alcohol on every corner and I'm sure she's afraid of relapsing."

Seth: "But there is no denying her and Finn have an attraction to each other. I'm not paranoid or blind to it. I don't just mean him dropping "babe" or the friendly "love you" either."


	17. Chapter 17

Madison: "I know and Finn genuinely respects both of you and would never compromise your relationship with Jess or your friendship with him. He loves being her friend and he's nothing but sweet and loving. He's not out to stab anyone in the back. He's trying to be a supportive friend for her. The fact that he's sexy as hell is irrelevant."

Seth: "I just wish she wouldn't be so quick to jump down my throat when I try to talk this out with her. I don't mean to sound judgmental and I don't want to be her dad. I want to be her guy again full time."

Madison: "Then stop moping around like a little bitch and go get her. She needs to hear this from you tonight. Sober or not."

Seth: "Thank you, Maddie. I will go get her."

He gets up off the chair with a purpose and hugs Maddie. She hugs him back and they walk off to find Jessica and the gang not that far away. When they catch up Jessica is sitting on a couch in the lounge drinking an Irish coffee minus the whiskey.

Seth: "Hey babe. Can we talk?"

She looks up expecting Finn as much as he casually throws that word around with her.

Jessica: "Yes my future champ. What's up?"

Seth: "I'm not "the man" anymore?"

Jessica: "I'm afraid not. You're always going to be my man though. What can I do you for, darling?"

Seth: "I've been doing some soul searching."

Jessica: "And how much soul searching can one do playing tables and slots?"

Seth: "Apparently enough to realize I've been acting like an over baring ass."

Jessica: "Well, that sexy as fuck dame of yours hasn't exactly been the easiest to live with. She can be a ball buster."

Seth starts laughing and she winks at him.

Seth: "Let the record show you said it and not me."

Jessica: "Duel noted. So what has your soul been telling you keeper of many secrets?"

Seth: "My soul says I need to count my blessings. You and I have been together forever and you never once brought up marriage or kids to me. Is that even a possibility for you? Do you see yourself married with kids?"

Jessica: "Kids? I love you, but fuck no I don't see myself with any kids. Don't get me wrong I adore other people's kids and I love playing with them. I just don't see myself giving birth and 2 am feedings. I can't imagine some mini version of me calling me mommy and running around my house."

Seth: "I can. I can see you holding my future in your arms and feeding them. I can see us raising a Baby Lopez together."

Jessica: "Let me call Brie for you. One week with Birdie and you will be over it. Poopy diapers, puke on your clothes. The crying and no answers as to what's wrong. Not an easy task for anyone."

Seth: "What about marriage?"

Jessica: "OK, no more Total Divas for you. You sound like Nikki and I'm not Cena."

Seth: "Does it really sound like that or are you just not on that level with me?"

Jessica: "Babe, I love you and you are my ride or die dude. I would lay down my life for you. I'm on that level. I just don't want some marriage that will end in two years because someone is unfaithful on the road or seen with some random ex in public somewhere. Our lifestyle is not meant for long term commitment. I know there are exceptions out there and God bless them all, but I am not a wife in that traditional sense of thinking."

Seth: "Exactly what does that mean to you?"

Jessica: "It means I'm in a 10 year relationship with a man that totally gets me and supports me. We've been through hell and high water. We've survived scandals and scrutiny galore

nd Finn genuinely respects both of you and would never compromise your relationship with Jess or your friendship with him. He loves being her friend and he's nothing but sweet and loving. He's not out to stab anyone in the back. He's trying to be a supportive friend for her. The fact that he's sexy as hell is irrelevant."

Seth: "I just wish she wouldn't be so quick to jump down my throat when I try to talk this out with her. I don't mean to sound judgmental and I don't want to be her dad. I want to be her guy again full time."

Madison: "Then stop moping around like a little bitch and go get her. She needs to hear this from you tonight. Sober or not."

Seth: "Thank you, Maddie. I will go get her."

He gets up off the chair with a purpose and hugs Maddie. She hugs him back and they walk off to find Jessica and the gang not that far away. When they catch up Jessica is sitting on a couch in the lounge drinking an Irish coffee minus the whiskey.

Seth: "Hey babe. Can we talk?"

She looks up expecting Finn as much as he casually throws that word around with her.

Jessica: "Yes my future champ. What's up?"

Seth: "I'm not "the man" anymore?"

Jessica: "I'm afraid not. You're always going to be my man though. What can I do you for, darling?"

Seth: "I've been doing some soul searching."

Jessica: "And how much soul searching can one do playing tables and slots?"

Seth: "Apparently enough to realize I've been acting like an over baring ass."

Jessica: "Well, that sexy as fuck dame of yours hasn't exactly been the easiest to live with. She can be a ball buster."

Seth starts laughing and she winks at him.

Seth: "Let the record show you said it and not me."

Jessica: "Duel noted. So what has your soul been telling you keeper of many secrets?"

Seth: "My soul says I need to count my blessings. You and I have been together forever and you never once brought up marriage or kids to me. Is that even a possibility for you? Do you see yourself married with kids?"

Jessica: "Kids? I love you, but fuck no I don't see myself with any kids. Don't get me wrong I adore other people's kids and I love playing with them. I just don't see myself giving birth and 2 am feedings. I can't imagine some mini version of me calling me mommy and running around my house."

Seth: "I can. I can see you holding my future in your arms and feeding them. I can see us raising a Baby Lopez together."

Jessica: "Let me call Brie for you. One week with Birdie and you will be over it. Poopy diapers, puke on your clothes. The crying and no answers as to what's wrong. Not an easy task for anyone."

Seth: "What about marriage?"

Jessica: "OK, no more Total Divas for you. You sound like Nikki and I'm not Cena."

Seth: "Does it really sound like that or are you just not on that level with me?"

Jessica: "Babe, I love you and you are my ride or die dude. I would lay down my life for you. I'm on that level. I just don't want some marriage that will end in two years because someone is unfaithful on the road or seen with some random ex in public somewhere. Our lifestyle is not meant for long term commitment. I know there are exceptions out there and God bless them all, but I am not a wife in that traditional sense of thinking."

Seth: "Exactly what does that mean to you?"

Jessica: "It means I'm in a 10 year relationship with a man that totally gets me and supports me. We've been through hell and high water. We've survived scandals and scrutiny galore


End file.
